gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga)
Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア―ベルトーチカ・チルドレン) is a manga based on the novel of the same name. It was serialized in Gundam Ace. Story In U.C. 0093, Char Aznable returns as leader of Neo Zeon, and is determined to drop the asteroid base Axis on Earth. Opposing him is the task-force Londo Bell, led by Amuro Ray and his Gundam. The final battle will take place over the Earth Sphere. Chapters Volume 1 *PART 1: Prologue *PART 2: The Battle at Fifth Luna *PART 3: Char's Counterattack *PART 4: Aftermath of the Meteorite Volume 2 *PART 5: Diversionary Operation *PART 6: The White Gundam *PART 7: Young Boy and Young Girl *PART 8: Adults Volume 3 *PART 9: From Curiosity *PART 10: Coiled Up *PART 11: Into Battle, Neo Zeon Fleet! *PART 12: Surprise Attack Volume 4 *PART 13: Axis Suppression Campaign *PART 14: Quess and Mesta *PART 15: Fire from the Heavens *PART 16: Blitzkrieg Volume 5 *PART 17: Howling Psycommu *PART 18: Entrust *PART 19: A Time to Look Up *PART 20: A Day of Parting Volume 6 *PART 21: Rhythm I *PART 22: Rhythm II *PART 23: Rhythm III *PART 24: Mother and Child *PART 25: Papa! Volume 7 *PART 26: Disappearing Fire *PART 27: Hand-to-Hand Combat *PART 28: Quess Paraya *PART 29: Children *PART 30: Rainbow of Outer Space Characters ''Londo Bell'' *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Beltorchika Irma *Astonaige Medoz *Kayra Su *Meran ''Earth Federation'' *Adenaur Paraya *Katherine *Quess Paraya *Cameron Bloom ''Neo Zeon'' *Char Aznable *Mesuta Mesua *Graves Guss *Rezin Schnyder *Horst Harness *Kaises M. Buyer ''Anaheim Electronics'' *October Saran ''Civilians'' *Mirai Noa *Hathaway Noa *Cheimin Noa *Christina *Milton *Haro Mechanics Londo Bell/Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89 Jegan *RGZ-91 Re-GZ *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (The suit is known simply as "ν Gundam" in the story.) Vehicles and Support Units *Base Jabber *Clop-class *Ra Cailum-class Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-03-2 Psyco Geara Doga *MSN-04II Nightingale *NZ-333 α Azieru *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Vehicles and Support Units *Musaka-class *Rewloola-class Civilians Mobile Weapons *Med Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) VOL.1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) VOL.2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) VOL.3.jpg.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) Vol.4.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) scan.JPG Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) scan1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) scan3.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) scan2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) scan 6.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) scan 5.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga) scan 4.jpg Reference Gallery Beltorchika's Children Yanase 01.jpg Beltorchika's Children Yanase 02.jpg Beltorchika's Children Yanase 03.jpg Beltorchika's Children Yanase 04.jpg Beltorchika's Children Yanase 05.jpg Beltorchika's Children Yanase 06.jpg See also Novel *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children' Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-102286-3 November 26, 2014 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-102875-9 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-103677-8 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-104530-5 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4041051177 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4041059920 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4041074985 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321407000126 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/ccabc.htm